Make it back to you
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Takes place during Thor and continues in The Avengers. Loki's daughter was taken from him as a baby. When she turns 13, she inherits his powers. At 16, she has dreams and accidentally projects herself into them, much like Loki can. Throw a Greek demi-god into the mix and what do you get? No matter what, father and daughter will always try to make it back to each other.
1. Aliyah is taken

Chapter 1

**I do not own Thor or the Avengers.**

"Father please", Loki begged, "Do not cast her out simply because she is my daughter".

"She is part mortal", Odin said.

"So you're going to punish her for who her mother was?" Loki asked.

"Since her mother is gone, she must return to Midguard", Odin said, "This is my command".

Loki looked down at his daughter. "May I take her to Midguard?" Loki asked.

"No you may not", Odin said, "Sif will take her. You are not to contact her".

Loki's eyes filled with tears as he handed her to Sif. He kissed her little hand and cast a spell.

An image of his helmet secretly appeared on her shoulder.

"I will make it back to you", he whispered to her, "My dear Aliyah". He kissed her forehead before Sif took her away.

When the warrior left the room with his daughter, Loki's knees hit the floor.

He felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest.

Frigga rushed over to her youngest son and held him as he cried.

Thor came over and said, "I pray she looks like you, brother".


	2. Aliyah lives

Chapter 2

**I do not own Thor or The Avengers. Song taken from Burlesque.**

* * *

My life is like Harry Potter's.

No joke.

I appeared on someone's doorstep with a letter. I also have magic powers.

It was more violent than Harry's.

I set the kitchen on fire, because I got mad.

My 'father' asked me what happened and I told him, "I have no idea. It was like magic".

And he said, "There's no such thing as magic".

Things became after that.

It also when the dreams started. It always involved a man with jet black hair and green eyes like me.

I wouldn't get my answer until I was 16.

* * *

I sat at my piano.

It was one of the things that I picked up when I had become what I was.

No one at school would talk to me.

I was a freak, an outcast. I looked down at my delicate and thin fingers wondering where in the hell I had gotten them. I opened my mouth and started to softly sing:

Feeling broken  
Barely holding on  
But there's just something so strong  
Somewhere inside me  
And I am down but I'll get up again  
Don't count me out just yet

I've been brought down to my knees  
And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking  
But I can take it  
I'll be back  
Back on my feet  
This is far from over  
You haven't seen the last of me  
You haven't seen the last of me

They can say that  
I won't stay around  
But I'm gonna stand my ground  
You're not gonna stop me  
You don't know me  
You don't know who I am  
Don't count me out so fast

I've been brought down to my knees  
And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking  
But I can take it  
I'll be back  
Back on my feet  
This is far from over  
You haven't seen the last of me

There will be no fade out  
This is not the end  
I'm down now  
But I'll be standing tall again  
Times are hard but  
I was built tough  
I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of

I've been brought down to my knees  
And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking  
But I can take it  
I'll be back  
Back on my feet  
This is far from over  
I am far from over  
You haven't seen the last of me

No no  
I'm not going nowhere  
I'm staying right here  
Oh no  
You won't see me begging  
I'm not taking my bow  
Can't stop me  
It's not the end  
You haven't seen the last of me  
Oh no  
You haven't seen the last of me  
You haven't seen the last of me

After finishing the song, I threw myself on the bed and cried. I didn't belong here. I didn't belong anywhere.

* * *

*Loki's Pov*

Something caught my ear.

A girl was singing.

I hushed Thor and his friends.

"What is it, brother?" Thor asked.

"Shut-up", I snapped at him, "It's her. She's singing".

"Who?" Sif asked.

"Aliyah, my beautiful Aliyah", I said smiling.


	3. Son of Apollo and meeting Loki

Chapter 3

**I do not own Thor or The Avengers. I also do not own Apollo.**

* * *

My 'father' dropped me off at school.

As I walked thru the hallway, people backed away.

I went to class.

The day was boring, until lunch.

I sat under the shade tree behind the school and ate my lunch.

"Could I sit with you?" a boy asked.

I was blown away at how attractive he was. I could only nod.

He was tall, with dark hair, and beautiful brown eyes.

"Why sit with me?" I asked him.

"You looked lonely", he said, "And I'm new".

"I'm sure all the girls were fawning over you", I said. I blushed, "I mean…you're…attractive".

"I heard you were a freak, Snow White", he said.

"I am a freak", I told him.

"So am I", he said. He snapped his fingers and fire appeared in the palm of his hand.

I gasped. "I can do that too!" I said. I snapped my fingers and green fire appeared in my palm.

"Why is it green?" he asked.

"I have no idea", I told him, "Who are you?"

"Derek Phoebus", he said, "Son of Apollo".

"Wait…like the Greek Apollo?" I asked him.

"God of Sun and Poetry", Derek said.

"What are you the God of?" I asked him.

"Haven't decided. I guess fire", he said.

"Do you like Olympus?" I asked.

"Never been. I've met my father a couple of times, but he's always busy", Derek said, "What about your mom or dad?"

"My mother died giving birth to me and I've never met my father. I showed up on someone's doorstep", I told him.

The bell rang.

"Yay! Study hall", I said sarcastically.

Derek walked me to my classroom. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Until next time, Snow White", he said.

I blushed and went inside the classroom. I sat at the back of the class. About 20 minutes in, I fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw a grand palace. I suddenly appeared in a bedroom filled with the color green.

A dark emerald green.

My favorite color, next to purple.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice asked.

I turned and saw the man from my visions. I looked like him.

It suddenly clicked.

"Daddy?" I asked him.

He gasped, "Aliyah?"

"Loki!" a voice called, "Your brother's coronation is about to begin".

My hands covered my mouth.

* * *

I was suddenly back in the classroom. I had met my father.

Oh my god.

I was the daughter of a Norse god.

I was the daughter of Loki, God of Mischief and Lies.


	4. Sleepover and visit from Apollo

Chapter 4

**I do not own Thor or The Avengers in any way. I also do not own anything having to do with Norse or Greek mythology.**

* * *

When the bell rang, I rushed to find Derek. "It's Loki", I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Loki's my father", I told him.

"Oh…" he said, "Let's go to the library. I'll take you home afterward".

"Let me call my parents", I said. I pulled out my cell phone and called my 'parents'.

They didn't answer.

I didn't expect them to.

"Ready to go?" Derek asked.

"Yeah", I said.

We got in his car and went to the library.

* * *

"Are you sure your mother isn't Sigyn?" Derek asked.

"No. Otherwise I'd still be on Asgard wouldn't I?" I asked him.

"Don't get snippy with me", he said.

It suddenly opened up and started raining.

I jumped when I heard the thunder.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Derek asked.

"I'm not fond of thunder", I told him.

"C'mon. Let's get you home", he said.

"I called my parents, but they didn't answer", I told him.

"You can crash at my place tonight", he said.

I blushed and followed him to the car.

* * *

When we got to his apartment, we were soaking wet.

"Oh. Let me get you some dry clothes", he said. He grabbed an old t-shirt and some sweatpants and handed them to me.

I changed into his clothes. I came out of the bathroom and saw Derek walking around shirtless.

God he was hot!

Of course, being the son of a god will do that.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

My skin was pale, I guess like my father's.

My hair was jet black like his and my eyes were green like his.

I had always thought I was plain looking; now I noticed just how perfect I was. I wasn't conceited or anything.

My father was the God of Mischief and Lies.

What did that make me?

What would I be the goddess of?

I heard a knock on the door.

"Ali? You okay?" Derek asked.

I blushed at how he called me Ali.

No one had ever called me Ali before.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking", I told him.

"Well, I ordered pizza", he said, "It just got here".

Had I really been in here all that time?

I came out.

We ate and then went to bed.

"I can sleep on the couch. It's fine really", I told him.

"No, no, no. You're my guest. You can sleep in my bed", he said.

"Okay", I said. I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek, close to his lips. I slipped under the covers and let his scent carry me off into dreamland.

* * *

*Derek's Pov*

"Derek! Derek!" I heard someone whisper.

Someone hit me in the head.

I shot up, ready to attack.

My eyes adjusted.

"Dad?" I asked him, "What the hell? I was sleeping!"

"Don't use that tone with me Derek", my father snapped.

I shushed him. I got up and checked up on Aliyah, who was fast asleep. I led my father into the kitchen. "What do you want at midnight in the mortal world?" I asked him.

"Who is the girl?" he asked.

"Dad, we're going to do this now? Really?" I asked him.

"Just answer the question", he said.

"Her name is Aliyah. She's the daughter of the Norse God Loki", I told him.

"Loki?" he asked.

"God of Mischief and Lies", I explained.

"You do know that Zeus will want to see her", he said.

"She just found out who her real father was. What makes you think that she's going to be okay with meeting the Greek Gods on Olympus?" I asked him.

"Soon you will have to choose between the mortal world and Olympus", he said.

"Then you know that I will always choose Earth", I told him.

"You are so much like Perseus", he said lovingly.

"Except I'm not stupid like him", I said.

"Goodbye my son", he said.

"See ya later Dad", I said.

He smiled and disappeared.

I sighed and checked on Aliyah again.

She was no doubt having her own conversation with her father.

* * *

**Ten points to anyone who can catch the line I kinda stole from The Avengers. Hint: It's said by both Loki and his daughter. If no one can guess it...I'll point it out in the Avengers section of the story.**

**P.S. Apollo knew about Aliyah the moment Derek met her. You know, being the God of Prophecy and everything...  
**


	5. The truth

Chapter 5

**I do not own Thor or The Avengers in any way. I also do not own anything having to do with Norse or Greek mythology.**

**Congratulations to Usagi-chan123, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, and Purple 'N' Blue Wings for answer the question right.  
**

**"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"- Captain America "I'm not overly fond of what follows"- Loki  
**

* * *

*Aliyah's Pov*

I opened my eyes and was in a chamber of some sort with all types of strange weapons. I saw my father walk up to a casket glowing blue.

He touched the casket and picked it up.

"Stop!" someone yelled.

"Am I cursed?" my father asked.

"No", Odin said.

My father placed the casket back down and said, "What am I?"

"You're my son", Odin said.

My father turned. His skin was blue and his eyes were red.

I gasped.

He looked around and his eyes went wide when he saw me.

'Get behind the pillar', I heard a voice say in my head. I did as I was told.

"What more than that?" my father hissed as his skin turned a normal color, "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

"No", Odin said, as my father stood before him, "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son".

"Laufey's son", my father said.

"Yes", Odin said.

"Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?" my father asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You were an innocent child", Odin explained.

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" my father asked.

Odin was silent.

"Tell me!" my father yelled.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day", Odin said, "Bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace. Through you".

"What?" my father asked, so softly, I almost didn't hear him.

"But those plans no longer matter", Odin said.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me", my father spat.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asked.

"You could have told what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?" my father asked.

"You're my son", Odin said, "I wanted only to protect you from the truth".

"Because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?" my father asked with angry tears in his eyes.

"No, no", Odin said.

"You know, it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years! Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" my father yelled.

Odin suddenly collapsed on the steps.

"Guards!" my father yelled, "Guards, please, help!"

The guards rushed in and picked Odin up.

I heard the doors shut.

"You can come out now", my father said.

I slowly came out of my hiding spot.

"Aliyah", he breathed.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"How do you keep getting here?" he asked.

"I dunno really. I fall asleep and I end up here", I told him.

"I see you've inherited my ability to project yourself", he said.

"I don't know how to control it", I told him.

"One of these days, I will teach you how to control it, without having to go to asleep", he said stroking my hair; "I always hoped you would look like me. Looks like I got my wish".

'Ali?' I heard Derek say. "I have to go. Derek is trying to wake me up", I told my father.

He leaned down and gave me an icy kiss on my forehead. "Goodbye, my daughter", he said.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I rolled over and saw Derek. "Hey", I said.

"Have a nice night?" he asked smirking.

"Sure. Found out my father is a Frost Giant and I inherited his powers. Typical night", I said sarcastically.

"Well, my father dropped by last night", Derek said.

"Wow. We both have some serious Daddy issues", I joked.

Derek and I both burst into laughter.


	6. Visit from Loki

Chapter 6

**I do not own Thor or The Avengers in any way. I also do not own anything having to do with Norse or Greek mythology.**

**A/N- This chapter is really just a filler chapter. I was too lazy to actually watch Thor. It will also delve deeper into Derek and Aliyah's relationship.  
**

* * *

I had basically been living with Derek for the past week.

We would go to school and go home.

This week we got a special surprise.

* * *

Derek and I sat down under the tree were we had met.

We talked quietly and ate.

Derek suddenly started to stare at me.

"What?" I asked, "Have I got something on my face?"

He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in.

My heart rate sped at the realization that he was going to kiss me.

His lips touched mine gently.

"Ahem", someone said.

We broke apart and I saw my father standing there.

I jumped up and walked up to him. I hesitantly put my hand out.

"I'm real, if you're wondering", he quipped.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

It was surreal.

He gently stroked my hair. He kissed my head and whispered, "When you were a baby, I swore that I would always make it back to you".

"Thanks for keeping your promise", I said looking up at him. I let go and said, "Daddy, this is Derek".

Derek stood and walked up to my father. "It certainly a pleasure to meet you", Derek said.

"You're not entirely mortal are you?" my father asked.

"No sir. I am Derek Phoebus, son of Apollo", Derek said.

"Apollo? You're Greek?" my father asked.

"Yes. I am the son of the God of Sun and Poetry", Derek said.

"My daughter, I cannot stay and I cannot say when we will meet again. I've become King of Asgard. I will be very busy", my father said, "I promise you, no matter what, I will make it back to you". He kissed my forehead.

"I know you will", I said.

He disappeared into thin air.

* * *

That night, things between Derek and I got rather…steamy.

I was currently on my back on his bed with him kissing me. I had my hands buried in his hair.

Derek's hand slid down to my thigh, pulling my leg up on his hip. He released my lips and moved to kiss my neck.

I let out a soft sigh. I started to pull on his shirt.

He bolted off the bed and into the bathroom.

I got up and followed him. I saw him splash cold water on his face and his neck. "Derek? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"We can't", he said, "Our fathers are gods. I have so many aunts and uncles I can't keep count. Any one of them could just randomly pop in at any moment. Plus, I wouldn't feel right".

I was puzzled. "I thought most guys our age just wanted one thing…" I said.

"And you thought I would be just like them?" Derek spat.

"I didn't mean it like that", I said softly, "It's just…aren't most guys like that?"

"I'm not like most guys. Considering my father is a god", he said.

"So is mine", I said.

"Believe me…I really want to", Derek said, "More than anything".

I blushed.

"Let's start out just dating, okay?" Derek asked.

"Okay, I think I can do that", I told him.


	7. Conversations

Chapter 7

**I do not own Thor or The Avengers in any way. I also do not own anything having to with Norse or Greek mythology.**

**A/N- I know it seems like this story is moving away from the whole father/daughter relationship with Loki and Aliyah, but right now Aliyah is trying to discover herself and where she fits in. And also, her relationship with Derek. The Loki/Aliyah thing will pick up after Loki falls off the rainbow bridge.  
**

* * *

*Loki's Pov*

I decided to pay a visit to my dear brother. I concentrated on where he was and teleported myself there.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" Thor asked.

"I had to see you", I told him.

"What's happened? Tell me. Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father", Thor said.

"Father is dead", I lied.

"What?" Thor asked, heartbroken.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear", I lied, "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now".

"Can I come home?" Thor asked.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile", I said.

"Yes, but couldn't we find a way…" Thor asked.

"And Mother has forbidden your return", I lied, once again, "This is goodbye, Brother. I just remembered. Aliyah lives. You prayed that she would look like me and she does. She has also inherited my powers of magic".

"I am happy for you Loki", Thor said.

"Thank you", I said, "And I am so sorry".

"No", Thor said, "I am sorry. Thank you for coming here".

"Farewell", I said and disappeared.

* * *

*Aliyah's Pov*

"Concentrate", Derek spoke softly as he stood behind me, "Concentrate all your energy into your finger".

I relaxed and a little flame appeared on my finger. "It's still green though", I whined.

"Darling, I think we've established that it's always going to be green", Derek said.

"I want it to be like yours", I told him.

"It makes you unique", Derek told me.

"I'm sick of being unique!" I yelled, "I don't want to be special! I don't belong here!"

"Saying that hurts", I heard my father say.

"I'm sorry Daddy", I said, "I just want to be normal".

"Being normal is not all that it's cracked up to be", Derek said.

"Having powers sets you apart from the rest", my father said, "I will find a way to bring you to Asgard". He disappeared.

"Would you?" Derek asked.

"Would I what?" I asked him.

"Go to Asgard?" he asked.

"To visit", I told him, "I could never leave you Derek".

He smiled and kissed me. "I would never leave you for Olympus either", he said.


	8. Surprise visit and trip

Chapter 8

**I do not own Thor or The Avengers in any way. I also do not own anything having to do with Norse or Greek mythology.**

* * *

*Time skip*

*Loki's Pov*

My brother and I were on the rainbow bridge.

Thor picked up his hammer and started to break the rainbow bridge.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, "If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!" 'I never see my daughter again', I added, in my head. I got up; ready to literally stab him in the back, but the blast blew us both back.

We found ourselves hanging off the side of the bridge.

I looked up at Odin. "I could have done it, Father!" I said, "I could've done it. For you! For all of us!"

"No, Loki", he said.

I loosened my grip on the staff.

"Loki, no", Thor said.

I let go and heard Thor yell, "No!" I thought, if I was going to die, I was going to die in my daughter's arms. I teleported myself to her and Derek's flat. I collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

*Derek's Pov*

I got up, careful not to wake Aliyah. I found her father in the kitchen. "Good morning Mr…" I said, "What should I call you?"

He smiled and said, "Just call me Loki. Derek, I wanted to speak to you about something".

"Anything sir", I said.

"Would you mind going to…Olympus for a few weeks?" he asked.

"What for?" I asked, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"I'm going to take Aliyah on a trip around Europe. It's not that you're not welcome to come, of course. It's just…I have some big plans coming up and I want some normal time with her", he said.

"Of course. I'll leave right away", I told him.

"Thank you Derek", he said, "Do you love my daughter?"

"Of course I do sir", I told him.

* * *

*Aliyah's Pov*

"Wake up, love", I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw my father standing at the foot of my bed.

"Get up", he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You need to get ready and pack", he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"On a trip", he said, "Now get up and get ready. Our flight is leaving in 3 hours".

"Where are we flying to?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions", he said smirking, "Get up".

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.


	9. Trip around Europe

Chapter 9

**I do not own Thor or The Avengers in any way. I also do not own anything having to do with Greek or Norse mythology.**

* * *

I got ready and packed.

"Ready?" my father asked.

"I really wish you'd tell me where we're going", I said.

He just smiled and took my suitcase. He opened the door and I saw a car.

"Dad, couldn't we have just teleported there?" I asked him.

"No, we're doing this the total mortal way", he said.

We got in the car and drove to the airport. We got our suitcases and checked in.

"London? We're going to London?" I asked excitedly.

"That's just one stop", my father said.

We got on the plane.

"Aliyah, I'm going to tell you something and you must promise not to be angry with me", my father said, "I sent Derek to Olympus. I needed to get you two away from each other. Everyone needs breaks every now and then. I wanted you to myself. I also thought it would be good for him to spend time with his own father".

"I'm not mad at you", I told him, "I haven't had you for 16 years of my life. I glad to have you back"

* * *

We touched down in London.

"Where do you want to go first?" my father said.

"The British museum", I told him.

"Why? If I may ask", my father asked.

"Well, you've been around for a long time", I said. I gravitated toward the Greek artifacts.

"Aliyah", my father said.

"Daddy, I can't help it. Derek is on my mind all the time", I told him, "I love him".

"Maybe separating you wasn't the best idea", my father said.

"No! I love having time with you", I reassured him.

Later that night, we went to dinner and then went to see a musical. We spent about a week in London.

The day before we left, we went jogging in Hyde Park.

"If he asks you to marry him, what will you say?" my father asked.

I blushed and said, "I try not think about it. If and when he does, I'll know what to say".

* * *

Our next stop was Paris.

We went to the Louvre.

"Why do you love art so much?" my father asked.

"I dunno", I told him, "I just do".

"And you love Greek things, because of Derek?" he asked.

"Daddy, stop", I said.

"I'm sorry, love. I did not mean to upset you", he said.

"Can we not talk about him anymore?" I asked him.

"That's going to be hard when I take you Greece", he said.

"It's just…I want to know about his family. What if they don't like me?" I asked him.

"They'll love you Aliyah", he said.

* * *

When we got to Greece, I made sure to take plenty of pictures for Derek.

Even though I knew he was probably above my head at the moment.

"Daddy?" I asked him.

"Yes darling", he said.

"Are you married?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked me.

"Well, mythology says you're married to a woman named Sigyn", I told him.

"Yes. Sigyn is my wife. She could never replace your mother. Your mother was the only mortal I ever fell in love with", he told me, "Sigyn, like most goddess' didn't take the affair very well. She was excited when she found out your mother was going to have a girl. Then, there were complications. Your mother died giving birth to you. Sigyn was so happy at the thought of raising you as her own, but Odin cast you out, because you were part mortal".

"I love you no matter what", I told him, "I hope to meet Sigyn someday".


	10. Going after Loki

Chapter 10

**I do not own The Avengers in any way. I also own nothing having to do with Greek or Norse mythology. **

* * *

We arrived home a week later.

Derek was meeting us at the baggage claim.

We came down the escalator and I saw Derek.

When we got off, I dropped my stuff and ran to him.

"Hello to you too", Derek said.

I leaned up and kissed him.

Derek and I stood kissing the airport.

"Enough!" my father growled.

We pulled apart.

"I missed you", I told him.

"I missed you too", he said.

We kissed again, before Derek helped me get my bags.

We walked to Derek's car.

"This is where I leave you, my daughter", my father said, "I love you".

"I love you too Daddy", I told him.

He vanished into thin air.

* * *

In the coming months, I began to have nightmares. I dreamed that my father had met the titan Thanos and was planning world domination. I shot up covered in sweat.

Derek sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bad dream", I told him. I layed back down and hugged Derek's arm. I was scared.

Not for my father, but for myself and the world.

* * *

Another night, I had a dream that my father was going to be in Germany.

"Derek, we've got to get on a plane now", I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"You love me right?" I asked him.

"Of course", he said.

"Then don't ask", I told him.

* * *

We touched down in Germany. We grabbed our stuff. We checked into a hotel.

The intimate setting was comfortable.

The dim light.

Being in a foreign country.

I stood at the mirror taking the pins from my hair and brushing it.

Derek walked up behind me and kissed my neck.

I let out a soft moan. I turned and kissed him.

He walked us to the bed. He slowly lowered me onto the bed.

It progressed from there.

When he reached for my belt buckle, he looked me in the eyes.

Hazel meeting hazy green. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I just nodded.

* * *

We slept much into the night.

My eyes shot open.

"We're late", I told him, "Derek! We've missed it".

"Maybe not…" he said. He got ready and led me to the roof. He whistled and what would you know?

Pegasus flew up.

I petted his neck. "Wow", I said, "He's real".

"Of course he's real", Derek said getting on him.

I got on behind him.

"Now to find that heli-carrier. Use your link with your father to him", Derek said, "Got it?"

I nodded into his neck.

"Focus on it. Your magic will lead him there. Hold on", he said as the winged horse took off.

In that moment, I knew I loved being a demi-god, soaring next to the stars. I put my arms out and hollered, "I love magic!"


	11. The team meets Aliyah and Derek

Chapter 11

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

*Loki's Pov*

Thor and went crashing into the mountain.

"Where's the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I missed you too", I said sarcastically.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor spat.

"You should thank me. With the Biofrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth", I spat, getting up.

Thor grabbed me by the neck and said, "I thought you dead".

"Did you mourn?" I asked, "Besides, I was staying with my daughter and her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend".

* * *

*Time skip*

(On the heli-carrier)

*No one's Pov*

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce said after Loki's speech.

"Loki's gonna drag this out", Steve said, "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitari. He means to lead them against your people", Thor said, "They will win him the earth".

"An army, from outer space?" Steve asked.

"That's why he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for", Bruce said.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist", Bruce said.

"He's a friend", Thor said.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of our own", Natasha said.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him", Steve said, "He's not leading an army from here".

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him", Bruce said.

"I don't care how you speak", Thor said, "Loki is beyond reason, but he is still of Asgard. And he is my brother". Thor chose not mention Aliyah.

"He's killed 80 people in 2 days", Natasha said.

"He's adopted?" Thor offered.

Stark walked in.

While listening to Stark go on and on, Derek and Aliyah were near the heli-carrier.

Director Fury walked in and there was a suddenly thump.

"What was that?" Fury asked.

"Loki?" Natasha asked.

"No, but you are not far off", Thor said.

"Sir, the prisoner has gone mad", Agent Hill said.

Loki could be seen on the screen, screaming, "Aliyah!"

The doors opened to the control room.

Everyone pulled out their weapons.

"You fire and I swear it will be your last move", Derek growled.

Everyone could see flames coming from his hands.

"Derek", they heard a girl say.

The girl appeared from behind him. She leaned up and kissed him. "Stop", she said. She walked forward and approached Thor. "Hello Thor", she said.

Thor wrapped his arms around the small girl and said, "I am sorry about Loki".

"It's okay. Daddy seemed like he was going off the deep end anyway", she said.

"Daddy? Wait. The crazy god has children?" Stark asked.

"Yes. This is his daughter Aliyah. She is a demi-god", Thor explained.

"Then who's the guy?" Steve asked.

Derek walked forward and put his hand in Aliyah's. "I'm Derek Phoebus. Son of Apollo", Derek said.

"Apollo. Like the Greek god Apollo?" Steve asked.

Derek just nodded.

"Is nothing mythical anymore?" Steve asked.


End file.
